bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Furious Blaze Golzo
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |unreleased = true |id = 10865 |no = 1348 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 31 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 104 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 15, 19, 29, 33, 43, 47, 57, 61 |normal_distribute = 10, 12, 11, 13, 12, 14, 13, 15 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 15, 18, 21, 24, 29, 32, 35, 38, 43, 46, 49, 52, 57, 60, 63, 66 |bb_distribute = 4, 5, 6, 4, 6, 4, 7, 4, 8, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108 |sbb_distribute = 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3, 3, 3, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 5, 4, 5, 3, 5, 4, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 3 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Picking up a mysterious gem near the tower in Lizeria, he felt an inexplicable surge of power. Immediately afterwards, a swordswoman and a spear user with the same gems appeared, telling him that the gem was proof he had been chosen by the Holy Emperor. He was initially cautious when faced with this sudden revelation, but decided to aid in the founding of the Guardians when he recalled an old folktale telling of a servant of the gods. Thus, he left his people behind and joined the two warriors on their journey. |summon = I merely obey the Flame Wolf's commands... That is the pride of my people. And it is my pride, as well... |fusion = This strange sensation... It's like when I touched that gem... It feels like something warm is rising up within me. |evolution = Whatever the change, I will simply accept it... I cannot resist fate. | hp_base = 4266 |atk_base = 1874 |def_base = 1621 |rec_base = 1561 | hp_lord = 6132 |atk_lord = 2518 |def_lord = 2198 |rec_lord = 2107 | hp_anima = 6874 |rec_anima = 1909 |atk_breaker = 2716 |def_breaker = 2000 |def_guardian = 2396 |rec_guardian = 2008 |def_oracle = 2099 |rec_oracle = 2404 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = War God's Might |lsdescription = 30% boost to Atk, max HP, damage taken boosts BB gauge & slight probability of enormous damage reduction |lsnote = Fills 2-4 BC & 10% chance to reduce damage taken to 1 |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense |bb = Twin Hellfire Axes |bbdescription = 16 combo Fire attack on all foes, considerably boosts BB gauge, greatly restores HP and considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & adds Fire, Thunder elements to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = Heal 2600-3000 + 10% Rec, fills 5 BC/turn & fills 6 BC instantly |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 16 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 220 |sbb = Granatus |sbbdescription = 32 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, hugely boosts critical hit rate and boosts critical damage for 3 turns, boosts Atk, Def relative to max HP for 3 turns & adds Fire, Thunder elements to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 40% crit rate, 50% crit damage & 10% HP to Atk, Def |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 32 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 16 |sbbdc = 32 |sbbmultiplier = 410 |evofrom = 10864 |evointo = 10866 |evomats1 = Fire Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Fire Totem |evomats4 = Fire Pot |evomats5 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Founders of Meirith |addcatname = Golzo2 }}